


to love

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Childhood Trauma, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Dean does things. He never says "I love you," but he does lots of little things. He brings Jack sandwiches with the crusts cut off and he peels his oranges.Or the one that focuses on luck
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	to love

**Author's Note:**

> very smol but I've been thinking about Dean a lot lately
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)

Jack has way more dads (and moms) than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

He tries to think that he doesn't have a favorite dad. Really he tries. Sam is great. He's patient but he can be sort of selfish. Cas loves him a lot even if he doesn't say it. He listens but he usually doesn't have the answers to Jack's questions. 

Dean does things. He never says "I love you," but he does lots of little things. He brings Jack sandwiches with the crusts cut off and he peels his oranges. He does Jack's laundry and puts it away for him whereas he makes Sam and Cas put away their laundry. He lets Jack pick the movie they watch on movie night even when it's Dean's turn. 

Dean isn't always great though. He drinks too much sometimes. He gets angry. He says things he doesn't mean or he gets really, really quiet. 

Sam tells him it's just the way Dean has always been (but what child really knows their parent?). 

Cas tells him that Dean is learning and unlearning (but he'll never be secure with himself). 

Jack wants to fix it. He can fix it. He can fix anything now with just a thought. He just doesn't know where to start. Dean wouldn't be Dean without everything that had happened, but he could find some peace. 

He'd found peace in the thought of death. Jack had watched him and then he had fixed The Thing because that's what his family had needed. Not everyone had been happy at first. 

* * *

"Are you happy?"

Dean gives him a funny look. They're the only ones in the bunker for once and it's quiet except for the sound of the television. 

"Why are you asking me, Jack?" He sets down his beer and his phone.  
"I just... Want to make sure." He smiles in the way that usually makes Dean smile but he doesn't smile. "Sam is really happy. Not always but usually. Cas is happy...He's really happy. "

Smith says that he's got puppy dog eyes. He knows what it means but he really doesn't know what it means. Sam has puppy dog eyes, apparently. Dean and Cas don't. It's one of those things he thinks he'll ever understand. 

Dean has expressive eyes (that's what they were called in the Supernatural books). Jack thinks he can see Dean's entire thought process behind his eyes. He goes from confused to angry to sad to resigned. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm happy, Jack. But what makes me happy and what makes you happy aren't the same things." 

Dean doesn't like to talk about his emotions. He's heard enough arguments between Sam and Dean and Dean and Cas to know that. Sam blames their father. Cas blames his childhood. Dean blames himself.

(You aren't going to end up like me, kid.)

"If you're happy and if Sam and Cas and Eileen and all of our friends are happy then I'm happy." He tugs Jack close by the shoulder and then pinches his cheek. "And I'm damn lucky."

Dean is happy in the way that Jack is happy. They're profoundly alone and yet surrounded by people to love. There are no creatures in the universe like them and maybe that's okay.

"I think I'm lucky too."


End file.
